


Flora Meets Fauna

by Cinnamonrollseverywhere, NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, Internet Friends Meet Up, Napkin-Throwing, Origins of Friendship, Remnants of Hagakure Yasuhiro, Secret Crush, Sudden Argument, Suspicions, Unofficial Interrogation, heat - Freeform, pink lemonade - Freeform, summer story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonrollseverywhere/pseuds/Cinnamonrollseverywhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A plant man and a girl find a robot bear in amongst his flowers. Hilarity ensues as they all try to understand each other.





	1. One Summer Day

Envy

Alice and I were watering these beautiful plants- _my babies!_

The sun was shining so much that it practically felt like the beach.

"H-hey Alice I feel we should cool down a bit, what do you think?"

Don't blush.

Don't blush-

"I think it's a great idea!"

She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled.

"Wouldn't want to overheat ourselves".

It was bad enough that I could barely control my stutter.

"Of-of course".

We walked towards the garden patio and I felt so proud of myself for at least having the courage to- 

I noticed Alice slightly turn her head as if she'd seen something.

"Hey, I think something moved in the bushes.

Should we check it out?"

Even if it was just a bee, or a bug what if it hurts someone, what if it hurts Alice?

I pushed some of my worries aside and decided to speak up, for her.

"Yea-yeah let's go check it out Alice, but stay behind me in case it's dangerous.

I'll try my best to protect you!"

We peeked in the bushes and saw a strange white and black teddy bear.

"Aw!"

I could already tell:

One look, and she thought it was the cutest animal ever.

"Don't approach it just yet".

Alice tilted her head in that adorable way of hers, and I struggled to hold on to my composure.

"Huh?"

" . . . Just because it's tiny doesn't mean it's not still treacherous!"

"Um, actually-"

Thrusting my palm at the creature, the earth responded at once.

Grass shoots sprouted from the soil, and hovered in the air.

Ready to snap into a steel-like trap at the slightest sign of aggression.

It watched me with beady eyes, expression unchanging.

The strange bear looked up and down at both of us and started to move it's mouth.

"Aw, I just want to pinch his cheeks, I already love him!" 

Alice smiled at the strange looking bear and crouched down to hug it.

"Hey Alice, do you recognize that robot gummy bear?"

She started to stand up while carrying it.

It seemed sort of heavy.

"H-hey let me help you the carry it."

She started to move towards me and I felt like every step she took, made me feel as if the room was turning into a life-size oven with how nervous I felt.

"I really feel like a toddler right now!"

The bear pouted which I've always wondered how do you do that, do you puff out your cheeks, or maybe if you think about plants it could happen!

"Hey if you don't mind could you tell me your name?"

I asked the bear as it started to wobble its arms.

"My name is Cinnamonrollseverywhere, but you can call me Cinna!"

Cinna, that was a rather interesting name, but most importantly I still had a question, or maybe more, but I didn't want to seem impolite.

"And you're Envy right?"

"Yes..."

How did it know that?

"Hehe".

Somehow, the perpetual smile carved into its face glowed with warmth.

"She told me all about you!"

"-She did!?"

"Only a little bit", Alice reassured me.

"But-"

"Don't worry.

They like you just as much as me!"

From them, a wink followed.

...What else did they know?

"They...do?"

"Yeah!"

That was different.

"Why?"

-Was not supposed to let that slip out.

Was **not** supposed to do that.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Alice...

"What were you guys doing?"

"-Oh!"

At their words, the oppressive heat made itself present.

"We were going to go cool off!"

Hiking Cinna under her arm, she reached out and took my hand.

That blush I had been attempting to hold back for the past ten minutes had bloomed onto my cheeks in full.

"C'mon, you must be baking in all that black!!"

No longer was it due to the sun.


	2. Tense Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy is suspicious of the new bear.

__ Envy

The robotic bear picked up their glass of pink lemonade.

And drank it.

Dry.

...

How did they do that?

"Ahhhh~

So refreshing!!"

They let out a contented breath.

Alice took a swallow of hers, and coughed.

"-Are you okay!?"

I lunged halfway to the counter for a towel-

"...I'm...good-"

I had many questions, did the bear try to poison Alice? Did that bear come from a UFO to spy on us?

I leaped out of my seat and garnered them up.

"-Envy!"

"Are you an alien bear Cinna?"

"No I'm not-"

I carefully placed them down.

"Then what are you?"

"-Envy why'd you do that?"

"I'm a robot!"

"I know, but what brought you here?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you saying 'huh'!?"

"HEY!!"

A wadded up napkin bounced off of my face.

"Don't attack the bear!"

We both stopped.

Turned-

Alice had an odd expression on her face; it was as if she couldn't figure out whether or not she wanted to frown or smile.

"But-"

"They're fine, silly.

If they were really going to hurt us they would've done it by now, right?"

"I would never hurt you or anybody else!!"

"See?"

I let out a heavy sigh and I asked the bear a question that I _really_ wantedto know.

"How did you get here, or more specifically how were you made?"

"Oh, so more like you wanna know my origins righhttt!?"

They answered in a rather jolly tone and I was willing to listen to whatever the bear said.

"Go right ahead Cinna!"

Alice replied, which also sounded like a cheerful and encouraging tone.

"Well, then let's begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wads up more napkins*


	3. The Sixteenth Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high, and things get said that can't be undone.

Envy

I sat down expecting a long story, but it looked like the bear was quite confused.

"Hey, are you trying use your mind powers to try and bring people to attack us or-"

After, what felt like the longest minute in eternity, the bear _finally_ started to talk.

"Ah, yes I remember now!!!"

Alice took a sip out of her lemonade, and with her bright, yet curious voice she said:

"Go ahead Cinna, tell us what happened!?"

The bear let up a "ok sign" and finally began talking once again.

"Well, it all began with Junko, and her sister Mukuro.

From what I've learned, Mukuro is just a loving sister and owner of the very bear you're seeing right here!"

Wait, I feel like I've heard of those two names before and I'm not very delighted in the slightest.

"Well, Junko was already planning how my bear family would look: she sketched and worked like no biggie, however she was still bored, so, terribly bored that she decided to share despair to the world.

At least from what I've heard, my owner helped her accomplish that..."

This bear was starting to creep me out, who would do something like that, and why!?

"Look, I think that's enough since you keep trying to stall.

Just admit what happened!"

"All right all right, I'll try to pick up my pace!

So my owner's sister Junko, got her own bear Monokuma, he was more intelligent and more malicious."

Alice had that adorable confused look on her face, so cute that I was the color of a green envy Zinnia.

"Anyways, uh I'm assuming that your owner is Mukuro, since Junko got Monokuma."

"Yeah, and Mukuro had a golden heart behind all of that coldness..."

The bear responded with a tone that sounded rather despairing. 

"Cinna..."

She leaned over the table, and threw her arms around the suspicious creature in a hug!

"Alice!

We have to be careful-"

"It's fine, Envy, really!"

Her eyes sparkled.

"Cinna is a good friend of mine.

And I wouldn't be friends with a scary monster, you know?"

She had a point, but-

"Maybe that's just what they want you to see".

The minute it was out of my mouth, the bear teared up.

"That's not very nice...!"

Alice blinked.

"W-what?"

...I didn't want to have to resort to this.

"They could be just as bad as their creators, and you'd never know".

"What!?"

"-You're so mean!!"

"What did you just say?"

"Mukuro is NICE!!

She didn't stay Despaired forever-"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that if they were THAT good at hoodwinking everyone else, who's to say that their creations are any different?"

"I know I'm naïve but Cinna has been nothing but nice to me ever since I'd first met them".

"Even so, what do you know about them besides their name?

Their friendliness could've just been a front this whole time-"

"HEY! I take offense to that-"

"-For something more sinister.

You never can tell with anyone".

"Excuse me sir, but that sounds like you're judging Cinna based purely on their appearance alone.

Which is what people do to _you_ every day".

"Yeah!

I honestly thought you were a neat guy, but now I'm not so sure!!"

"Th-that's-"

"Plus, I barely know anything about you besides _your_ name!"

"That's not-"

"And here _you_ are, talking crap about _me_ -"

"My own _Mother_ said she'd run away from you, if you acted in any way threatening".

"..."

"...She did?"

"She did, but-"

Do you even have any other friends besides me and your brothers?

"I..."

Their words punched into me.

"I..."

"So don't you think you should tone the overprotectiveness down a bit?"

"Mm-hm!

Mm-hm!!"

"I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!!"

They both jumped as I stood up, hand slamming into the surface of the table.

"..."

D* it all...

"..."

I gritted my teeth against the uncomfortable heat in my chest.

"I keep almost losing you..."

I felt a burning in my throat, and all of a sudden I got a chill down my spine.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The awkward silence, finally broken when someone decided to speak.

"Hey, I'm just wondering how do you know the despair sisters?"

I was hoping to get **any** question, but at this I closed my eyes and yelled.

"Look there's someone one I know, who has worked with them, but _I DON'T WANT TO BRING THEM INTO THIS CONVERSATION!_ "

Alice as frightened as she might seem, she looked like she understood who I was talking about...

"Uh, I hope you don't mind answering this, but I think I comprehend that whoever you are talking about...

are they _The Cursed God_?"

"..."

I covered my mouth with my hand, and I thought about what should I respond with, should it just be the truth, or

should I lie for the sake of our lives?

This might not be the brightest choice, but I decided to change the topic instead of choosing either of my first choices.

"-Hey, I just thought of a fun idea!"

Alice looked concerned, but still looked like she was willing to give me a chance to talk.

"Okay, let's hear it."

I let out a heavy mental breath, and I decided to puff out my cheeks to look a little friendlier.

"How did you guys meet, online or in real life?"

"Well to be honest, it started all started when, one day my kidnapped babysitter, Nanami was playing a game, and I was interested in the device that she was using".

Cinna

_**Light flashes on point of view, just as I was about to think hard:** _

"Hi, Chiaki what are you doing!?!!?"

"Hey, I'm just playing this really fun game named Tetris do you want to have a try, after I finish?"

I'm too focused on the strange device she's using, to notice her waving her left hand in front of my face.

"Do you want it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the computer, do you want it?"

I nodded, while she gave me the computer, and I opened up Ao3 to see some fan fictions.

I watched in awe, while my inner voice recommended me to search for _Escape the Nigh_ t stories.

I saw so many different works, but the one that caught my eye particularly, it was something called "Mystic Blood".

Since I really liked it, I decided to check out some of ETNMystic's other works, and I saw the newest one, which was "Escape the Rompa".

There I saw that the first body had been discovered, so it was time to guess whodunit.

"Alice was mainly the one who helped some, other than I, and I also began to get attached to this particular character named Penelope.

One time, Alice brought up that Mystic drew a picture of Penelope on discord, and that's where it all started".

"That was it?"

Envy looked very confuzzled.

"Yup!"

I beamed happily.

"That's how it went!"

"...How do you two trust so easily?"

"I dunno!!"

I rubbed my beary-cute ears.

"I guess that's just how we are".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT Somebody give this poor guy a hug...


End file.
